


Kiss the Cook

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Pink Apron, Tom is going to be a great husband to some very lucky lady, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a bad day at work. Tom decides to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Kiss the Cook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248498) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Work had been hectic. First, all the computers had shut down, so no one could get anything done and had to wait for IT to come fix them all. Then the fire alarm went off, forcing everyone outside for about 45 minutes. Then other minor things that the normal employee would’ve brushed off, but you couldn’t, because you were the senior manager in charge of keeping the office flowing smoothly. But today, you were waiting for Steve Carrell and John Krasinski to show up and look at the imaginary camera.

“I can’t wait to go home and just relax.” You yawned as you drove home. You pulled into the driveway, grabbed your purse, and headed inside. “Tom! I’m home!”

“In the kitchen darling!” Tom called back to you. You smiled, wondering what your husband was up to. You slid off your shoes and put your jacket and purse on the coat hook on the wall.

“What are you doing?” You asked, going into the kitchen. You stopped at the sight in front of you.

Tom was standing in the kitchen, wearing your pink “kiss the cook” apron, covered in flour, with a fresh baked plate of cookies in front of him. He smiled at you, blushing slightly.

“Hey beautiful.” He said. “I saw your text at lunch, so I decided to come home and do something to cheer you up.” You had tears in your eyes. You rushed forward and wrapped your arms around him. “Darling? Are you okay?”

“You are the best husband anyone could ever have.” You whispered against him. He smiled and put down the bowl he had been mixing. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close to him, peppering your head in soft kisses.

“I love you so much honey.” He said. You smiled and rested against his chest.

“I love you even more.” You said. You didn’t care that your black pants were now covered in flour from him. You were happy in this moment and you wouldn’t have traded it for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff!! :D


End file.
